User blog:Izzy-Scarf-Hero/Also From Daylon
I just don’t want Hikaru part of it anymore. One might understand, she’s a character, not a persona, and she’s my character. It’s kind of been ignored for a long time, not as if that doesn’t make sense. I haven’t been involved in Scarf Heroes, or anyone in it (besides like, one person) for the longest time, and it kind of bothers me what’s happened with Hikaru as a character. Well for one, it bothers me that my resent towards Scarf Heroes was used as a plot-point for her, to add “conflict”, although she is literally just dropped from that point forward, and has a short shelf-life in all. What does that say? Simply that her exclusion shouldn’t affect much. The story doesn’t revolve around her in the SLIGHTEST so again, I don’t think it’ll be that bad if she is no longer in it. I’m also bothered simply because she’s a character of mine. A character in my own story in fact (the design is way different, but the point still stands), and I just don’t feel comfortable with her being in such a foundation, which has led me to believe is unstable (in regards to manga/anime). This isn’t to say I think Scarf Heroes as a concept would ruin her name, or anything like that, it’s just not true to my original vision of her, and neither is the environment. Not to say I feel like my series will be some big thing, it probably won’t go anywhere but off paper in my bedroom. Now, what I would prefer, if her role is just entirely cut. Like, no replacement character or anything, just gone. How would this affect the story? Well, decisions like that aren’t my choice to make. Don’t get me wrong here. I really appreciate the acknowledgement to this point, how in the insignificant part of Scarf Heroes beginning I was the creator (nothing to do with the wiki, of course), and that Hikaru is #1, the first one there was. Like seriously. I just thought it was cool that the ONE thing I actually cared about getting from this place, was there. However, the problems arose, listed above, later on, when I had looked past that. Now, I don’t see myself as a divine image or anything, not even CLOSE. What would become of the wiki page for her? I’m not sure, maybe just be honest and tell the truth of what happened with me, instead of having a character page? I mean, it’s not like I’m going to hide that past. You people barely even know me, so it doesn’t affect me whether or not people know about stuff that happened a couple years ago. I’d still prefer to be referred to as Hikaru, as.. well, for one I hate my real name, and it’s more-or-less a nickname at this point. You can’t really turn back on it now, as it just fits better, and I’m just more known as that. My real name having an inclusion in the page? I wouldn’t have anything against it, but I wouldn’t necessarily support it. Please don’t take this as direct criticism or a threat or anything like that, like how things are usually taken. I’m just asking for a request, and I’m being honest and direct for like, the first time ever, actually. Category:Blog posts